Es una guerra, Hermione
by arpey
Summary: Entre el caos de la última batalla, alguien le enseña a Hermione que en una guerra no hay buenos ni malos, si no bandos, muerte y destrucción para todos. Spoilers del epílogo.


No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda. En fin, sólo puedo decir que allá voy de nuevo. Acabo de ver la segunda parte de Deathly Hallows en el cine, y me he inspirado (he llorado incluso, adiós, tierna infancia), así que aquí dejo este one shot. Obviamente, es un Dramione.

_**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, parte 2. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tanto ellos como la trama original y todo lo que aparece en esta historia es propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con el simple propósito de crear entretenimiento. **_

Y ahora sí, _play._

* * *

><p>Era una imagen desoladora. Los tres sintieron que su estómago se retorcía y algo se rompía en su interior. Hogwarts estaba destrozado y casi estaba en ruinas. Los pedazos de castillo estaban en el suelo, al igual que decenas, quizá cientos de cadáveres de estudiantes, profesores, mortífagos, aurores, que habían caído en la batalla. El trío dorado entero se estremeció cuando rodearon la masa de cuerpos sin vida, apilados. No pudieron evitar que parte de su alma se estremeciese mientras reconocían caras, recordaban personas, rezaban por otras. Harry divisó a varios estudiantes aleatorios con los que había hablado alguna vez. Hermione reconoció con tristeza a una chica con la que a veces había coincidido en la biblioteca, ahora tendida boca arriba en el suelo. Ron reprimió un suspiro de pesadez cuando reconoció al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, un jugador que más de una vez se las había puesto difíciles en el campo, tirado en el suelo inerte, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, debajo del cadáver de un mortífago. Muertos. Todos.<p>

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo, las empujaron con fuerza, y éstas se movieron con pesadez, golpeando algunos escombros más. La imagen de dentro no era mucho más agradable que la de fuera.

Algunos heridos eran trasladados en camillas improvisadas o recién invocadas, la señora Pomfrey intentaba dar órdenes básicas o organizar a los enfermos según su gravedad, los profesores se curaban entre ellos y curaban a los alumnos, o lo intentaban. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vio tantos cuerpos sobre camillas en el suelo, tapados con mantas… completamente. Tantos muertos. Tantas vidas cobradas por la guerra. Tantos niños. Tanta crueldad. Todo por la guerra. Una lágrima rebelde cayó cuando vio a la profesora Trelawney cubrir otro cuerpo más mientras le decía a una alumna con voz temblorosa "_se ha ido…". _Sólo pudo pensar en que aquello no era justo. Lo mismo deberían estar pensando Ron y Harry, hasta que los tres fijaron su mirada al final del Gran Comedor. Y les vieron. Y sus corazones se partieron en dos.

Fred, Tonks, Remus… los tres tendidos en el suelo. Los tres inertes. Los tres con los ojos cerrados. Los tres… muertos. Ron no pudo evitar correr hacia George mirando el cuerpo de Fred, y empezar a llorar, abrazado fuertemente al gemelo vivo, que también lloraba con violencia. Al igual que el resto de la familia Weasley. Hermione se acercó a ellos, llorando por Fred y tratando de consolar a Ginny. Harry también se acercó, y luego fue a ver a Tonks y a Remus. Ambos tenían un brazo extendido, como si tratasen de alcanzarse el uno al otro. Sus rostros estaban girados el uno hacia el otro. Pero sus manos no se tocaban. Estaban cerca, pero no unidas. Harry sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta. Pensó en el hijo de ambos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con el niño? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con los Weasley? Tantas muertes, y todo por culpa de Voldemort. Todo por su culpa. Y nunca antes lo tuvo más claro. Voldemort no viviría para ver el siguiente amanecer. Pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hermione vio cómo Harry se escabullía entre la gente para adentrarse en el castillo. Debía ser algo importante relacionado con las lágrimas de Snape, ya que si no estaría todavía consolando a los Weasley. Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando vio a Molly tan destrozada, a Ginny intentando mantener la compostura, a Ron llorando como un niño pequeño y desconsolado, a George llorando con rabia, con dolor. Porque todos habían perdido una parte de su corazón con el gemelo que estaba ahora tendido en el suelo, pálido, con su pelo ardiente contrastando con su piel. No era normal ver a Fred serio. Pero mucho menos ver a George llorando tan amargamente. No pudo soportarlo mucho más. Le dio a Ginny una excusa, que iría a buscar a Luna, y en cuanto la pelirroja asintió, ella también se adentró en el castillo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Primero recorrió los pasillos principales, pero no obtuvo resultados. Sólo encontró más cadáveres o estudiantes heridos. Rápidamente siguió el protocolo que les había ordenado la señora Pomfrey: lanzó un hechizo sobre las personas heridas, y al instante unos elfos, los que quedaban en el castillo que no habían sido brutalmente asesinados, los transportaban al Gran Comedor, donde les tratarían sus heridas. Después de varios minutos caminando y salvando a heridos, empezó a cansarse y a pensar en regresar al Gran Comedor. Quizá ya no habría nada que hacer. Se detuvo delante de un aula cerrada, abatida, y antes de que terminase de dar media vuelta para volver por donde había venido, alguien salió del aula y la arrastró dentro sin avisar. No pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa que quedó medio ahogado cuando alguien le tapó la boca con una mano, pero no tardó en sustituir el miedo y la sorpresa por una sensación de alivio cuando respiró su perfume y vio la piel de sus dedos. Suspiró incluso con la boca tapada, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de su captor. Estaba vivo. Él, por su parte, apoyó su frente en la cabeza de ella y pasó su brazo libre por su cintura. Tampoco pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba viva.

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, hasta que él bajó su mano desde la boca de Hermione hasta la base del cuello, acariciando su cara y su cuello en el proceso. Ella se giró con cuidado de no romper el abrazo para quedar frente a él. Cuando vio sus ojos grises mirándola con intensidad, no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por la cintura de él y abrazarle con fuerza, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Él se dejó hacer mientras acariciaba con suavidad su pelo y le daba un beso en la coronilla. Iba a echarla de menos. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no podían estar mucho tiempo así. Cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza y le volvió a mirar a los ojos, supieron lo que pasaría, con más certeza que nunca.

-¿Cuándo va a acabar todo esto?-preguntó ella con tristeza, sin poder evitar llevar sus manos hasta entrelazarlas tras el cuello de él-. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de haber… tantas muertes, tanto dolor?

-Cuando Potter mate a Voldemort… o cuando Voldemort mate a Potter-contestó él con voz grave. Por lo visto, ninguna opción le parecía demasiado emocionante.

-¿Y después?

-Después todos tendremos lo que merecemos…-Draco no pudo evitar sonar triste. Sabía perfectamente que su familia no iba a ser de las menos perjudicadas. Eran traidores. De ambos bandos.

-Diles que paren Draco… haz que paren… están matando a mucha gente…-susurró Hermione, impotente. Sabía que el rubio no podía hacer nada, pero no podía guardarse lo que pensaba. Al menos, quería pedirle a él que no participase en esa matanza cruel-. Hay niños, Draco… hay niños muertos… hay niños huérfanos… hay gente que ha perdido la vida, o a su familia…

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Hermione?-dijo él con seriedad y un toque de frialdad, mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Crees que no sé que han matado a niños, a gente con familia, que han destrozado tantas vidas? Créeme tú a mí, Hermione, sé lo que está causando todo esto. Justo antes, mientras venía hacia aquí, iba con otro mortífago. Nos hemos cruzado con un niño de segundo curso. Ravenclaw. El otro lo ha matado nada más verle. ¡Nada más verle, Hermione!-el propio Draco parecía incrédulo sobre lo que estaba contando-. ¡De segundo curso! No tenía la culpa de nada… y está muerto, porque estaba en el bando contrario. Sólo por eso.

Hermione bajó la mirada, sumamente entristecida. Estaban muriendo demasiados inocentes por culpa de las ansias de poder de Voldemort. No era justo.

-Los mortífagos…

-Los mortífagos tampoco tienen toda la culpa, Hermione-interrumpió Draco con voz lúgubre-. Algunos sí, porque realmente creen en Voldemort, pero otros no. Algunos matamos para sobrevivir. No todos estamos de acuerdo con él. Sólo queremos sobrevivir. Muchos de los que luchan en el bando de Voldemort lo hacen no por creencia, si no por necesidad. Él ofreció protección. Nosotros aceptamos porque nos obligó. Yo acepté porque iban a matar a mi madre. Mi padre aceptó porque iban a matar a su familia. Mucha gente aceptó para evitar la muerte de sus seres queridos. No todos los mortífagos tienen la culpa, Hermione. Igual que nosotros, vosotros habéis matado a mucha gente. Gente que quizá intentaba proteger a su familia. Gente que quizá protegía sus intereses personales. Gente que no tenía otra opción que luchar por vivir. Ha habido muchas muertes de inocentes, tanto en uno como en otro bando. Es una guerra, Hermione.

Ella suspiró con pesadez. No lo había visto antes así, pero Draco tenía razón. Posiblemente no era el único al que obligaban a luchar. Seguramente también habrían muerto niños con padres mortífagos. Seguramente muchos niños también habrían quedado huérfanos en ese bando. Seguramente, mucha gente inocente habría muerto por no tener otra posibilidad. Draco tenía razón. Una guerra era una guerra, y la gente moría. En todos lados. Entonces, no pudo más y lanzó la pregunta que ambos más temían.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?-notó como Draco se tensó notablemente, y cómo quitó su brazo de la cintura de ella, dejándolo inerte pegado al cuerpo. Sus manos se hicieron un puño, y él tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Si yo muero, Hermione, sigue adelante con tu vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Si tú mueres, tendré que hacer lo mismo, por mucho que te eche en falta. Si Voldemort gana, huye al mundo muggle y escóndete lo mejor que puedas. Si Potter gana, cásate con Weasley y vive feliz. Si vivimos, cada uno deberá vivir su vida. Si morimos… te veré en donde quiera que vayamos.

Ella le miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. No quería pensar en que podían morir. No quería pensar que Voldemort ganaría. No quería imaginar que nunca podrían estar juntos. Le abrazó con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. Él volvió a abrazarla, y la estrechó contra sí. Si por él fuera, nunca la dejaría ir.

-Entonces… ¿es un adiós?-preguntó Hermione sin dejar de llorar. Su voz fue amortiguada por la túnica de Draco.

-Yo creo que es un "hasta pronto"…-corrigió él con suavidad. Llevó una mano hacia el mentón de ella y con delicadeza, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Nunca olvides esto, Hermione. Los momentos que vivimos, el tiempo que pasamos. No lo olvides, porque yo no lo haré. Recuerda que te quiero, leona.

Hermione soltó un gemido de angustia seguido por más lágrimas. Draco cogió su cara con sus manos con mucho cuidado, como si temiese que se fuera a romper, y se inclinó para apoyar su frente en la de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y él buscó los labios de ella. Los rozó con los suyos con suavidad, y Hermione entreabrió los suyos con expectación. Y la besó.

Fue un beso lento al principio, tímido, con miedo. Pero rápidamente cambió de intensidad. Él introdujo su lengua buscando la de ella, y la castaña contestó con rapidez. Se besaron con angustia, con preocupación, con urgencia. Ella estaba de puntillas y le empujaba contra su cuerpo desde la nuca, impidiéndole alejarse. Él le abrazó por las caderas y hundió sus dedos con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se moviese de ahí. El beso duró unos minutos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y volvieron a estar con sus frentes juntas y los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad. Entonces volvieron a la realidad.

-Debo irme, Draco.

-Yo también.

Se separaron y se miraron intensamente, como si se transmitieran los sentimientos con sus ojos. Ella se volvió a acercar a él, acarició una de sus mejillas y le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero, hurón.

Acto seguido besó su mejilla con suavidad y se fue del aula, girándose para mirarle antes de cerrar la puerta. Ambos sonrieron con tristeza. Era hora de volver. Draco salió de aquella clase vacía unos segundos después.

Cuando Hermione volvía hacia el Gran Comedor, vio a Ron sentado en las escaleras principales, abatido. Ella se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo. Él la reconoció y la miró, preocupado. Ella le besó la cabeza y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, pegándose a él. Ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos hasta que Harry llegó.

Después de eso, empezó el final de la guerra. La "muerte" de Harry, la batalla con Voldemort, la destrucción de los Horrocruxes, el acto heroico de Neville… los entierros, los pésames, las reconstrucciones… las condenas, las ejecuciones, las absoluciones… Y que la vida siguiera adelante, como debería haber sido.

Hermione terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, ya que ni siquiera contemplaba la opción de dejar inconclusos sus estudios, y convenció a Ron y a Harry de que hicieran lo mismo. Los tres se graduaron, y mientras Harry y Ron se graduaron poco después en la Academia de Aurores, Hermione decidió estudiar Derecho Mágico y Leyes Mágicas, accediendo casi automáticamente al Ministerio de Magia. Ginny también terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero se decidió por la medimagia, y obtuvo un puesto de enfermera en San Mungo. Los cuatro trabajaban en lo que les gustaba, y tenían una vida medianamente tranquila. Hermione y Ron se comprometieron, se casaron después de terminar sus estudios superiores y tuvieron dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. Harry y Ginny se comprometieron en cuanto ella terminó Hogwarts, y se casaron antes de que terminase sus estudios. Tuvieron tres hijos, Albus Severus, James Sirius y Lily Luna. Todos tuvieron vidas tranquilas y felices, recompensados por su pasado.

Draco, por su parte, se mudó junto con su madre cuando ejecutaron a su padre por crímenes contra la sociedad mágica. A Narcissa la absolvieron con cargos, y a él, gracias a su retirada en el último momento de las filas de Voldemort, le impusieron concluir su educación en Durmstrang y varios años de trabajo comunitario al servicio del Ministerio de Magia búlgaro. Fue una sutil manera de decirles que no eran bien recibidos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, en cuanto Draco terminó su condena, volvieron a Inglaterra. Allí, Draco se casó con Astoria Greengrass y tuvo un hijo, Scorpius. A pesar de las tantas cosas que se murmuraban, Draco quería a Astoria y amaba a Scorpius sobre todas las cosas.

Sin embargo, el día que su hijo empezó su primer año en Hogwarts, al acompañarle a la estación de King's Cross, vio que Potter y Weasley también llevaban a sus hijos. Y la vio a ella. Y ella le vio a él.

Se miraron largamente, con intensidad, a pesar de los años de no saber nada el uno del otro, analizándose, reconociéndose. Habían cambiado, pero seguían reconociéndose. Él saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella respondió igual, rezando por que él no se diera cuenta del ligero suspiro que reprimió. Acto seguido, él miró a su hijo, le sonrió, subió su baúl al tren y se despidió de él. Antes de irse, se giró para volver a mirarla, y después tomó la mano de su esposa y se fue. Ella, por su parte, esperó a que él estuviera ya lejos para sonreír de lado. Él no la había olvidado. Ella a él tampoco. Pero borró esos pensamientos en cuanto tuvo que despedirse de los niños. Total, quién sabía, quizá volvía a encontrarle en el Ministerio, en la estación, en el Callejón Diagon… en cualquier parte.


End file.
